Reaper of the Heart
by Constance Truggle
Summary: The awakening spell has unforeseen side effects for Buffy and Faith. Then they meet Reaper. Then they meet Jim. Their lives intertwine in strange ways. Will be Buffy/Reaper!Bones. BtVS/ST:XI/DOOM
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Buffy, Doom or Star Trek. **

**A/N: **This started because there was a _lot_ more that I wanted to do with _Her Bones_. But as it was a drabble, I wasn't going to. It's been sitting on my hard drive (and still exists on my old computer, too) since then and I come back to it every now and again. I don't have chapters written so much as scenes, so we'll see how long it takes me to write this. On that note, I'm also working more on _New Origins_, in case you were interested. Feel free to leave a review, huh?

* * *

_**Reaper of the Heart**_

**Prologue**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was one. Then there were two. Then there were thousands. But something had changed. Once upon a time, there was a spell.

They didn't realize at first that something was different. And when they did, it was pushed off as being a result of the resurrection spell, or slayer healing, or obviously it wasn't as bad as she said it was. Maybe the resurrection spell and the calling spell interacted weirdly? After all, couldn't she see that something wasn't right?

It was the spell used to call all the slayers round the world. The PTB didn't take too kindly, apparently, to having their control snatched from them. She would be sorry forevermore for doing that to her sister. You see, it was the Chosen Two who figured it out. And the others thought they were just the brawn. They even made a diagram. Faith, it seemed, was hiding a brain under all her bravado after all.

"Yo, B. What if we looked at it like... you know. Like evolution or something," Faith suggested. The two were sitting on Buffy's bed, papers spread out all around them, filled with their notes and observations. A thoughtful frown formed on the blonde's face before she grabbed a blank paper and started drawing boxes, filling them in as she went.

"Okay, so we've got the normal folks, right? Then after them come the Potentials. A Potential is turned into a Slayer. So, what comes after Slayer?" Buffy rummaged until she found one of her earliest pages. The one detailing the fight with the First. Where she was skewered and yet still continued on. Green eyes lifted to brown, both filled with dawning comprehension. If the Potentials were all turned into Slayers, but they were already Chosen, then Slayers turned into... Immortals, unless they missed their guess completely.

But upon presenting their theory to the others, they were shot down, as usual. After all, _they_ weren't the brains of the operation, right? They were only muscle. Okay, so maybe both girls were still bitter about how they'd been treated over the years. It was only natural, though. Willow tried to shoot them down logically.

"The spell went through me, too, and I'm not Immortal," she said.

"Yeah, well, you weren't a Slayer, either. So you're bound to be something that's not us," Buffy sarcastically replied.

"So, what? You're saying I'm not human anymore?" the redhead asked hotly. It was then that the PTB decided to step in. After all, they needed their Champions to understand.

"That's about right, actually. So yeah, I think they're saying that," a New York accent drawled from the corner. Buffy sighed in relief. _Sighed_! In _relief_!

"Whistler! What do you know?" she inquired.

"You're right on target about you and Faith here. Next step in the evolutionary chain is Immortal. At least, it is for Slayers. But for Witches, it's a bit different, isn't it. You take a different path than a warrior. And it doesn't matter if you're Good, Evil or Neutral. Once you tap into the type of power you had to touch to make that spell work, you change. Next stop on the Evolution Train for Witches is Demi-God. Still Mortal. Still a Witch. But augmented with Goddess strength."

* * *

It took decades before the two Immortal Slayers began to realize the ramifications. They knew that they would outlive their friends. But actually _doing_ so was something else. It took an additional decade or so before they _understood_. The were the ageless amongst the aging. Not long after, they found the first signs that they weren't the only ones to be so. A man they had worked with many years before on a military screw-up came across them. Like them, he was much the same as when they met. A little rougher around the edges, but then, they all were. The girls at least knew they had each other. He just had himself. And so, the Light Slayer, the Dark Slayer and Reaper spent the next years together more often than not.

* * *

_**Started: 22 August 2011**_

_**Finished: 14 May 2012**_

_**Word Count: 687**_


	2. Grimm Meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Buffy or Star Trek.**

**A/N: **Alright. I know that Archer would have been long dead (or at least retired) by the time this occurs. Suspend your disbelief here, please! I like the character. This totally did NOT go in the direction I expected. That said, all subsequent scenes I have written for this story likely won't fit. Dammit. Let me know what you think anyway.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Grimm Meeting**_

It had been many years since Buffy and Faith split from Reaper. The first five or six years, Buffy had thought he was dead. Faith didn't follow that, but it didn't matter. He left. Then the Vulcan Massacre happened. The slayers had been out on assignment for Admiral Komack, and they returned just a day before the _Enterprise_ herself did. They watched from the Admiral's office while the ship disgorged her wounded, her passengers and her crew. Faith was only glad they had the office to themselves when the command crew disembarked. When she saw Reaper there, amongst the _Heroes of the Federation_, she gaped and looked to her blonde sister. The girl had paled and her eyes were widened in disbelief while Faith's own narrowed in anger. _This_ man had hurt Buffy so badly that she barely functioned for nearly the whole of the first year he was gone. His supposed death had just about killed the blonde slayer, but she persevered. Then Archer had told them he was actually alive. He had tracked Reaper down, if they wanted the information, which they declined. Archer kept tabs on the man, though, just in case the girls ever needed him. Faith kind of wished she'd accepted it, now. But it didn't matter. The man was here, in San Francisco. Where Buffy was. And he was apparently Chris' doctor. They'd have to be diligent about going to see him only when the bastard was gone, then.

* * *

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. Chris was getting promoted to Admiral due to his injuries, but that was expected. What _wasn't_ expected was the posting they'd just received. Over the many years they'd been alive, both the slayers had developed other interests. Faith had actually found an interest in engineering; it wasn't so far fetched to Buffy, however. Faith had always like to tinker. Now she got to do it on a grander scale. Buffy herself had found science to be intriguing. Communications was out for her. She couldn't even learn _French_, much less Andorian or Tellarite. Currently, both of them were officers in those new disciplines. Both had been security officers, of course. It's what came naturally. But the whole no-killing-humans thing kinda killed that joy. That rule had expanded to no-killing-sentient-beings, so even Klingons were out. But that was fine. Faith had had the bright idea to introduce cage fighting to the warrior race once, and when they really needed an out, they headed into Klingon space or even the Neutral Zone. There was a bar located out there where the fighting really caught on and they enjoyed it.

But their posting was insane. Chris – and by extension, the rest of the Admiralty – expected them to report for duty to the _Enterprise_ under her new captain, James T. Kirk. And with her CMO, Leonard H. McCoy, also known as Reaper, or John Grimm. Crap. Crap crap _crap_! Chris would occasionally push her to try to get in touch with him, find out what happened. She wasn't sure she was ready, even now. It'd been so very long, and the man _left her_ without a damned _word_! To this day, she didn't know what she had done to ruin what they had. She thought they were doing great right up until she came home and he didn't. And now she was being made to work with him. With any luck, she'd rarely have to see him. That was the only bright spot she could find.

* * *

Faith and Buffy had decided to get their baseline charts done first. With that in mind, as soon as they arrived on ship and dropped their things into their rooms, they headed for sickbay. Unfortunately, since Reaper was the CMO, he would be the one to do all baselines.

_'Aren't I the lucky one,'_ Buffy thought. She was going to go for indifference to him, though. Go in, get charted, and leave. Hopefully without a word being spoken between them, although she knew that wasn't likely. Of course, she never thought Reaper, the penultimate _soldier_, would ever trade in his sniper scope for a stethoscope, either. So maybe she had a chance?

All hope died when the two stepped through the _whoosh!_ing doors. The captain was there with his best friend, and they saluted, drawing the attention of both men. They offered a soft "Captain" each, and after, Reaper's eyes never left the blonde science officer, and the brunette engineer's eyes narrowed dangerously as they settled on the doctor.

"Well, B. Lookit what the cat dragged in. If it isn't a misplaced Reaper," Faith drawled, heavy on the angry sarcasm.

"Faith," Buffy said softly, never once looking at the man. "Let's just get done and get gone, alright?"

Faith nodded and, with a nod to the young blonde captain, she moved forward. "Chris decided we'd do best here, so do our baselines so we can go about ignoring and avoiding you as much as humanly possible," she growled at the man she thought might finally be man enough to handle her sister-slayer.

Kirk's eyebrows went up. "Bones? Something you wanna share with the class?" he questioned.

"Not right now, kid. Let me get them sorted and we'll talk."

* * *

Faith went first, figuring that even though they'd known he was going to be here, Buffy still needed time to compose herself; that left the two blondes together, though. And Jim Kirk was nothing if not curious.

"How do you know Bones?" he asked.

Buffy glanced at him then went back to looking around the room. Kirk thought she rather reminded him of some of the more seasoned security personnel he'd met.

"Bones? You mean the doctor? I don't. Not sure I ever did," was the bland reply. "Don't care to get to know him now, either. How do you know him?" she asked, suddenly just as curious as her captain.

"We roomed together at the Academy. He threw up on me the first time we met."

Buffy blinked at that, then snickered. She couldn't help it, and from the friendly grin on Kirk's face, he understood. "I bet that was all kinds of fun that wasn't."

It was Jim's turn to blink, this time at her odd phrasing. "You're a strange girl, aren't you," he said, more statement than question.

With the shrug of one shoulder, she answered his non-question. "No stranger than hanging out with someone who threw up on me, I'm thinking."

Kirk decided he liked her already. But if the look on Bones' face was anything to go by, he was _not_ allowed to _like_ her, or hit on her, or sex her up, or even look at her wrong. So he wondered why a girl who apparently couldn't stand the (admittedly) curmudgeon doctor would inspire said curmudgeon to be that protective. What happened between them? Obviously, _something_ did, and Bones had better tell him or he'd not share any of the bourbon he brought aboard.

* * *

Faith had been kicked out of the room for Buffy's testing. She'd tried to stay, but the doctor wouldn't hear of it and Buffy just gave her a pleading look so she waited just outside. And eyed the eyecandy that was James Tiberius Kirk.

Buffy wasn't looking forward to this at all. She knew she'd have to see him, and she knew she'd end up alone with him. But she hoped that he wouldn't try to talk to her. He did, though. He asked her medical questions ("Are you currently on any medications?" "Where'd this scar come from?" etc.), which she answered. He asked her personal questions ("What have you been doing since I saw you last?" "Are you seeing anyone?" etc.), which she didn't. He tried to explain why he left, but she wasn't listening. He tried to get her to look at him, and she only acquiesced once; when he was checking her eyes. Otherwise her gaze was trained on her hands or her feet or the floor or the wall or the ceiling. Anywhere but him. Finally he released her, a hangdog expression that she didn't see on his face. She left as quickly as decorum allowed, since Captain Kirk was still right outside, and only once they were in the turbolift did she relax.

* * *

Kirk followed McCoy back into the latter's office and sat down. He looked at his friend, and saw that the man looked haggard and tired. He hadn't looked that way before his new crew members came in. So he waited for the older man to sit down before leaning forward.

"So, Bones. You gonna tell me what happened with you and Commander Summers?"

* * *

_**Word Count: 1459**_

_**17 May 2012**_


End file.
